City life Song Fics
by shockcollar
Summary: Toritonas City Life, made into song fics....Please enjoy. And If you haven't read City Life By Toritona please do R
1. Chapter 1

A/N Okaii so there ish this brilliant person Kassie (aka toritona) and she ish writing a wonderfull story, and I have been with her through it all lolz, any waiis the story just has to many song opportunities so I'll be doing all the song fics fer the story…so yeahz, okaii if yoo read this and haven't read City Life by: Toritona please do, so it makes complete sense, please review and tell me whatchu think. THNX

This first song, is Courtney's trip from Canada to Atlanta, just to get us introduced.

_**SONG: Another Song About The Weekend…….BY: A Day To Remember **_

_(song lyrics in atalyics)_

_They keep playing sad songs on the radio And I feel like I'm so alone  
_

**Courtney sits in the passengers seat, looking out the window grimly.**

_On this 15 hour drive And all awhile I tell my self to just believe  
_

**She sighs as she sees green foliage and farm land.**

_Cause nobody can give so much And never get anything  
(never get anything)_

**Courtney looks at her mom, who is intently searching over a map of Pennsylvania.**

_Everyone I use to know She said I know when ill be calm _

**Courtney fiddles with a charm bracelet one of her friends gave her.**

_  
But I'm still the same I know what you say _

**She lays her head back and falls asleep.**

_I still know where I came from_

_I fell asleep with the lights on  
I can see your the first one in a long time.  
That had some faith in me  
(have faith in me)  
I tell my friends, it wont be long  
Before it's time for me to come back home  
It feels like I'm ready for anything  
If you can wait for me._

**When she wakes up in South Carolina.**

_In all the while I say to much of what I think _

**Courtney asks her mom when they'll be in Atlanta.**

_  
And I can't remember what it's like to find meaning in anything  
_

**Her mom just waves her hand at Courtney annoyed.**

_For the life of me Everyone I use to know _

**She says, not for a while go back to sleep, and she continues to study her map.**

_  
She said I know when I'll be calm But I'm still the same _

**Courtney looks out the window again, and sees a change of scenery.**

_  
Not matter what you say I still know where I came from_

_**There's lo**_**ts of buildings close together, and more city-like areas.**

_And all I ever wanted was so far from what I need _

**Courtney sees kids in light jackets, picking flowers, and just enjoying the mild weather.**

_  
I'll write my songs so sing along I know time heals everything _

**Courtney falls back asleep thinking about if Atlanta will be anything like this.**__

I fell asleep with the lights on  
I can see your the first one in a long time.  
That had some faith in me  
(have faith in me)  
I tell my friends, it wont be long  
Before it's time for me to come back home  
It feels like I'm ready for anything  
If you can wait for me.

_This is all I have! _

**Courtney wakes up in Atlanta, she sees smog.**

_  
This is all I have! _

**Many tall buildings and people all over the place, in a jumble.**

_  
Its my life _

**She sees a school, let out. The kids are dressed individually. No uniforms and acting like monkeys.**

_  
This is all I have! _

**One of the kids immediately takes out a cigarette and starts smoking. Courtney turns her head in disgust.**

_  
This is all I have!_

**As Courtney and her mom pass, they catch many glances, and hear rude remarks.**

_I fell asleep with the lights on  
I can see your the first one in a long time.  
That had some faith in me  
(have faith in me)  
I tell my friends, it wont be long  
Before it's time for me to come back home  
It feels like I'm ready for anything  
If you can wait for me._

**Courtney and her mom get out of the car and walk to their apartment building. They introduce themselves to a tall black man, waiting to greet them. He says his name is Derek.**


	2. Courtney Unpacks Lamest Place In The Wor

A/N OKaii so hope yoo like it so far pwease read and review erm…and this ish Courtney unpacking so yeahz (I made a few minor changes to the song…. make it fit bettew..)

_**SONG: Lamest Place In The World………from: Musical: 13**_

_Down the road, theres a dairy queen_

**Courtney looked out her apartment building and saw only a few buildings that would mean anything to her.**

_  
Up the block, theres a Walmart_

**Courtney saw a group of stray dogs, roaming around they looked hungry and sickly.**

_  
Theres a place you can accessorize your pets_

**When the dogs started barking louder Courtney closed her window, and went back to unpacking.**

_  
A school, a tree, a couple of churches_

**Courtney opened her over stuffed army green suit case and grabbed things and started hanging them in her closet.**

_  
And no matter how hard anybody searches_

**She had close from Abercrombie and Fitch, American Eagle, Aeropastale, and all the name brand places. They were mostly earth tones, simple nothing entirely flattering, and just nice.**

_  
Thats about as thrilling as this dumb-ass city gets_

**Courtney looks and sees all the dust around her new apartment.**__

Its the lamest place in the world

**Courtney walks into the living room and cuts a pair of scissors and opens a taped up cardboard box.**

_  
But it just got a little bit better_

**Courtney smiles as she pulls out a yellow feather duster, and heads back to her room.**

_  
I can't disappear_

**Courtney first went to her amour and dusted the beautiful dark wood; it was stained to dark perfection.**

_  
Its the lamest place in the world_

**She only dusted parts of it off at first so that her name showed up.**

_  
But Im pretty sure_

**Courtney giggled, it was a silly thing to do.**

_  
Its not as lame as it was before_

**Courtney danced over to her night stands next, and dusted them off…they matched the amour in color.**

_  
Now that I'm here_

**Courtney dusted the ceiling fan next and everything else that needed to be dusted.**__

Forty miles to the nearest river

**Courtney set the feather duster on the floor and went to a pile of cardboard boxes, she again used the scissors to open a few boxes.**

_  
Sixty miles to the airport_

**In the boxes were different pieces to a comforter set for her room.**

_  
When I plan my escape, thats where I'll be heading_

**There were pillows, sheets, curtains, rugs, and of course a comforter.**

_  
Its a shame, its a sham, its a terrible pity_

**Courtney pulled out the light lavender bed sheet, and put it on her bed, she smoothed it out just so.**

_  
I got dragged away from Canada_

**Next she put on the lavender and brown and green polka-dotted sheets.**

_  
Its major suck for me but its amazing luck for you_

**And finally she put on the bed spread or actual cover; it had stripes of lavender brown and green, and was very neat and modern looking.**__

Its the lamest place in the world

**Then she went back to the cardboard boxes and took out a variety of pillows that matched her bedspread. **

_  
But it just got a little bit better_

**She placed them in a specific order on her bed, she stepped away from the bed and looked at it.**

_  
Im happy to say_

**Courtney coked her head to one side, then the other, then nodded in approval of her work.**

_  
Its the lamest place in the world_

**Next Courtney opened a set of boxes full of lamps, and candles, and such.**__

I'm completely exotic

**She set one small lamp that was a shade of brown on one of her nightstands.**

_  
Intellectual neurotic_

**And then she set a larger lamp on a green table in the middle of her room.**

_  
You would never have a shot except_

**The next box she opened had picture frames, of various sizes, and shapes, and colors. **

_  
Youve found the perfect guide_

**She pulled out a frame that seemed very old, it had been colored in crayon and looked ridicuious.**

_  
And though I dont really know you_

**Inside the picture frame was a picture of Courtney and her best friend back in Canada, the picture seemed old.**

_  
I can hardly wait to show you_

**Courtney sighed and set it on top of her amour, seeing it made her miss her friends.**__

Every fake and freak

**The next picture frame was stained wood, it had a picture of her grandmother in it, old and frail, Courtney placed this picture on the middle table as well.**

_  
Every fool and clown_

**And the last picture was a picture of Courtney's parents; it was taken in Japan when they were on a business trip WITHOUT her. **

_  
Since the Chippewa settled this stupid town_

**Courtney looked gloom as she set the picture in a silver glassed heart picture frame, on her nightstand.**

_  
Let and laugh_

**It was turning dark out, and Courtney new she needed to be ready for school tomorrow, so she grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a baggy t-shirt from her book bag and went into the bathroom.**

_  
They wont keep me down_

**She slipped into the comfortable clothes, and put toothpaste on her toothbrush.**

_  
With me by your side_

**She moved the toothbrush up and down, and in circular motions while she thought. **__

And it just got a little bit better

**She though about what school would be like.**

_  
Amazing but true_

**She also wondered if she would make new friends her first day.**

_  
Yes, the lamest place in the world_

**She spit into the sink and headed off to bed.**

_  
Has lots of flaws_

**She tucked herself in, looked at the picture of her mother and father for the last time.**

_  
But maybe itll be fine because_

"**Goodnight," she said she turned the lamp off, and feel asleep in her new home.**

_  
It brought me to you_


	3. Why did I wake up in Atlanta?

A/N Okaii yall so this ish Courtney waking up, in her new home Atlanta! Enjoy! Please review so I know if people are actually enjoying it, and I take suggestions happily! So thank you!

SONG: Georgia (On My Mind) BY: Willie Nelson

**An alarm sounded, Courtney slapped it with her hand as she turned it off.**

_Georgia, Georgia, the whole day through._

**Courtney kept her eyes closed shut, but she was awake; she couldn't remember where she was.**

_  
An' just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind. _

**She slowly opened her eyes, and looked around her; holding her breath.**

_  
Georgia, Georgia, a song of you,_

**She threw her head back down at the pillow, and groaned.**

_  
Comes as sweet and clear as moonlight through the pines. _

**Atlanta, in her new room, that's where she was. How she hated it here, she already heard horns honking outside.**

_  
Other arms reach out to me; _

**Courtney sat up in bed; she rubbed the crust from her eyes, and scratched her head.**

_  
Other eyes smile tenderly. _

**She yawned, and breathed a deep breathe, the air even tasted worse here.**

_  
Still in peaceful dreams I see, _

**Courtney pushed the sheets away from her body and swung her feet over the edge of her bed.**

_  
The road leads back to you._

**She walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a cup from another cardboard box.**

_  
Georgia, Georgia, no peace I find. _

**After she had filled it with orange juice, she sipped the sweet liquid from the cylinder.**

_  
Just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind._

**Courtney glanced at the counter, and realized her mother had left her a note.**

_Georgia, Georgia, no peace I find. _

**The note told Courtney not to be late for school, Ugh school…better go get ready for that.**

_  
Just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind._

**Courtney walked into her room, once again, solemnly. **

_  
Just an old sweet song keeps Georgia on my mind._

**Why her mom couldn't have told her that last night? Personally, was it to much of a hassle? Was she to much of a hassle for her?**

_On my mind._

**Courtney rummaged through her closet, and decided to wear jeans, a collard green Abercrombie shirt, and matching flats.**

_On my mind._

**Honestly what she was wearing was the last thing on her mind.**

_  
On my mind._

**Courtney then tried to do something with her hair, but decided just to leave it down.**

_On my mind._

**Courtney looked at herself, not pleased but content, she wondered how judgmental the kids at her new school would be.**

_On my mind._

**Courtney wondered, what her classes would be like, and how the food would be.**

_On my mind._

**Courtney also thought about Canada, her true home.**

_  
On my mind._


	4. Weirf Folk In Atlanta

A/N okaii so hope yall liked the last chapter this one ish about Courtney on her waii to school and in homeroom. O AND ALSO I HAVE COMPLETE PERMISSION FROM TORITONA TO DO THIS.

ENJOY

_**SONG: Everyday People…………………BY: Nicole C. Mullen**_

**Courtney and Dj walked along the sidewalk to school.**

_Sometimes I'm right then I can be wrong _

**A group of teenagers passed on their skateboards.**

_  
My own beliefs are in my songs _

"**Who are they?" I asked.**

_  
A butcher, a banker, a drummer and then _

"**You'll find out," Dj answered.**

_  
Makes no difference what group I'm in _

"**What does that mean?"**

_  
I am everyday people _

"**You'll see," he answers back.**

_  
Then it's the blue one who can't accept _

**We finally made our way into the school.**

_  
The green ones for livin with_

**It was filthy and putrid, I couldn't believe I would be going here.**

_  
the black ones tryin to be a skinny one _

**Dj showed me to the front office door, and I waited to meet the Principle. **

_  
Different strokes for different folks _

**(I heard from behind the door)**

**Principal: How many times have I told you two not to skateboard on top of cars?**

_  
So on and so on and scooby dooby dooby _

**Voice: I'd say about 250, or more it's hard to keep count**

**Principal: Hunter stop with the sarcastic comments!**

_  
Ooh sha sha _

**Voice #2: O.K Tom, if we promise never to do it again can we go?**

**Principal: As much as I don't believe you, sure. Just promise me you'll try and stay out of trouble! The school can't afford another Caribou incident!**

_We gotta live together _

**Voices: Fine whatever!**

_I am no better and neither are you _

**Two boys walked out of the office followed by chubby old man that I assumed was the principal. One of the boys had shaggy black hair with hot pink tips. He also had two lip rings and a nose stud. The other boy had a green mohawk and was dripping in disgusting piercings.**

_We're all the same whatever we do _

**The principle greeted me, and I received smart remarks from the two boys.**

_  
You love me you hate me_

**After receiving my schedule I walked into my homeroom. There were many different groups of people. Nerds, jocks, the all to good preps, and then I saw a group of..nromal kids, like me.**

_  
You know me and then _

**I learned that their names were, Geoff, Bridgette, Trent, Gwen, and of course Dj. They told me all about the different groups of people. And that I would fit in perfectly with them.**

_  
Still can't figure out the scene I'm in_

**The nearest thing familiar to me, and that I could actually relate to was these people. I was to thankful to have befriended them.**

_  
I am everyday people_

**Then they explained to me about Duncan, and his group. Kabran, Hunter, Kassie, and they said there were even more they didn't even really know of.**

_  
Then it's the new man _

**In Canada we didn't have creeps like them, and I was glad. I didn't ever really want to associate with those people in Duncan's gang.**

_  
That doesn't like the short man _

**My new friends told me that all the members of the gang had a past…well I have a past to, and I see no reason to act and dress like that.**

_  
For being such a rich one _

**When I saw Kabran walk in I was shocked, how many piercings could one girl have. She looked almost as bad as Hunter, and Duncan.**

_  
That will not help the poor one _

**Then I saw Kassie, she didn't look like she fit at all, I couldn't see how her and Hunter could be brother and sister, or that her and Kabran could be friends.**

**  
**_Different strokes for different folks_

**I wondered what their past could be to make them like that, it'd have to be messed up!**

_  
So on and so on and scooby dooby dooby _

**I can't imagine having that bad of a past, I've only known good things, and strict things. This new school, and neighborhood is so different to me. I wish so bad to be back in Canada.**

_  
Ooh sha sha _

**Now I see The teacher arguing with the group, and comforting Kassie about toast. What a weird child.**

_  
We got to live together _

**Now they have detention. How hard is it to stay out of trouble? Be at school on time?**

_  
There is the yellow one _

**The group quickly shut up and took seats around the room. Kabran seemed extremely angry, and Kassie…well aloof!**

_  
That won't accept the black one _

**Hunter took a seat behind Duncan, who was sitting behind me…He kept prodding at me, and bothering me. I started out telling him to stop quietly. But I couldn't take it anymore.**

_  
that won't accept the red one _

" **STOP, It!" I scream at the top of my lungs! **

_  
That won't accept the white one _

**Then the teacher thought I was being disruptive, and I got detention. So not fair!**

_  
Different stroke for different folk _

**I sat in the seat angrily, and looked at my schedule, o well. I have detention, can't do anything about it. So might as well try and enjoy the rest of the day.**

_  
So on and so on and scooby dooby dooby _

"**AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH" I heard Kassie scream.**

_  
Ooh sha sha _

**Kabran looked at Kassie annoyed because it was only a spider…then the bell rang!**

_  
I am everyday people_


	5. Sexually?

A/N Okaii here ish a snidbit of Courtney at school! Enjoy!

**SONG: THINGS WE GO THROUGH ………BY: HAWK NELSON**

_Billy made a promise, but it didn't end though _

**Ugh, what a great introduction to school, I already have detention. And now I find out that the person who has every class with me, is Kassie!**

_  
Kerri had a dream, but she threw it out the window_

**Kassie is really sweet, but so annoying, O well I guess I'm lucky, it Could be Duncan, or Kabran, or Hunter…no thank you.**

_  
Kevin met a nice girl who broke his heart _

**Kassie says, "We have math, so it's time to go to lunch." WHAT IN THE WORLD!?!?!**

_  
And his friends never told him but they knew it from the start _

**I correct her, and tell her we should go to math, she compliments me on how smart I am.**__

And these are the things we go through 

**Wait a minute who'd those friends of hers kill, to get her into honors math?**

_  
Let's take control and be ourselves_

**I then ask her an impossible math question, and get the answer on my calculator.**

_  
Let's not waste time wondering about _

**Holly crap! This girl actually got the right answer, maybe she is smart.**

_  
How we're gonna make it out _

**That theory's crushed; ok I have to find a way to make her stop singing!**__

Wake up everyone around you 

**I ask her to stop singing, and thankfully she does.**

_  
Let's rock until the clock strikes two _

**She then asks me a question; I reply that I'm from Canada, o sweet Canada.**

_  
Stand up for what you believe _

**She gets all excited and starts talking about this other guy, and accents.**

_  
And shout too _

**I quickly ask her to tell me about herself.**

_  
Here's another song from the youth that surround you _

**She tells me that Hunters her step brother, Kabran's her best friend and that Duncan finds her annoying and only tolerates her because him and Hunter are great friends, since forever.**__

Kyle's parents spilt up 

**I can't believe she's friends with that Emo/skater Kabran, she look trashy and rude, Kassie so put together, and sweet.**

_  
He thinks it's his fault _

**I then ask her why she and Kabran are friends; she says in reply they both have a past.**

_  
Little does he know that the time they're in was difficult_

**I'm so sick of people telling me that they have a past, and that's why they are friends, I mean honestly tell me your past or something, that's no answer.**

_  
Andrea she left home said she had enough _

**Kassie then says, "****Well, I was born on an army base in Germany, but my mother died while giving birth. My father and Hunter's mother got married over there, but Hunter was still living over here with his grandmother. About a year later my step mom was killed in a car bombing, so my dad sent me over here to live with Hunter and his grandmother. After I arrived someone bombed the base and killed my father. So now it's just me, Hunter, and our Granny, though she has Cancer and only about two years to live. At least me and Hunter will be able to live on are own!"**

_  
All she really wanted was somebody else there to love _

**That's a horrible past, and Kassie turned out fine, but goodness, all her parents have died, that's horrible. **

_  
She's all alone again, it's the same old argument _

**To make matters worse her grandmother has cancer, that's harsh, but I must applaud her on how she's handle it. She hasn't resorted to drugs, or cutting, like I'm sure the others have.**

_  
And she needs a helping hand to help her find the truth _

**Ok so what about her druggie friends background, Kabran?**__

These are the things we go through 

**I ask her, and she makes me promise about eight times that if she tells me I won't tell anyone else about it.**

_  
Lets take control and be ourselves _

**Goodness gracious how bad could it be, to make me promise that many times?**

_  
Lets not waste time wondering about_

**I bet it really isn't that bad, and Kabran just over exaggerates, people like her really crease me. Just like Hunter and that ogre Duncan.**

_  
How we're gonna make it out_

**I think Kassie finally believes that I won't tell, she takes a deep breathe and starts to explain. **__

Wake up everyone around you 

**She looks like she's about to tell me where the fountain of youth is or something top secret like that.**

_  
Let's rock until the clock strikes two _

**Kassie leans in closer, and whispers to me.**

_  
Stand up for what you believe _

"**O.K fine, her dad was killed in a train wreck when she was 10 years old. Her mom won't even talk about him anymore! Now her mom remarried a real jerk. He abuses her physically and…"**

_  
And shout too _

"**And……?" I ask**

_  
Here's another song from the youth that surround you _

**She takes another breath and says…. "sexually."**__

Save me 

**O my gosh, sexually? How long has this been going on? That's not a past, that's real life she's living that! I can't believe it……**

_  
I'm all alone as I'm coming to the surface_

**Kassie then says that because of her stepfather she can't tell her mom, and that she doesn't even go to her house.**

_  
Tell me. _

**It's so bad she can't even sleep at her own house?**

_  
I've got to know _

**Then Kassie sort of tries to cover it up, make it seem some what ok.**

_  
Does my meaning have a purpose? _

**Kassie says that Kabran either sleeps at her and Hunters house or with the gang.**

_  
Show me _

**I can tell Kassie's ready to change the subject, and I am curious abut the gang.**

_  
I'm far from home. _

"**What gang?" I ask.**

_  
Lost with no sense of direction_

"**Duncan's" she says, like it's obvious**

_.  
Take me to your home. _

**The bell then rings, and I and she continue our conversation out in the hallway.**

_  
Billy made a promise, but it didn't end though_

"**So who all's in the gang?" I ask.**

_  
Kerri had a dream, but she threw it out the window _

"**Well there's Duncan, Hunter, Kabran, Spencer, Matt, Derek, Dylan, Emily, and Louis! Plus a whole bunch of others that I don't really know**." **she replies.**

_  
Kevin met a nice girl who broke his heart _

**Wow, that's allot of people, do they all have screwed up lives like Kabran's and Kassie's?**

_  
And his friends never told him but they knew it from the start _

"**So what do they do?" I ask.**__

And these are the things we go through 

**Kassie says, "****Well, they usually hang out at the skate park. I go too, because Hunter won't let me go any where without him!"**

_  
Let's take control and be ourselves _

**Gosh, her brother's a douche **

_  
Let's not waste time wondering about _

**I then ask Kassie what skate park; she might hate me, if she knows I think badly of her brother.**

_  
How we're gonna make it out _

**She says Duncan took one over about a year ago, she also says it's in a bad part of the town.**

_  
Go_

**That's not surprising.**__

Wake up everyone around you 

"**So can you skateboard?" I ask her.**

_  
Let's rock until the clock strikes two _

**She says yes, and that Kabran taught her how, but she doesn't let anyone because it would upset Hunter.**

_  
Stand up for what you believe _

**After hearing that, I have to let her know that I don't approve of her brother, she simply replies, "He means well."**

_  
And shout too _

**I then ask her what else the gang does, she says that they steal allot of things.**

_  
Here's another song from the youth that surround you_

**Stealing is absolutely unacceptable!**__

Wake up everyone around you 

"**What have they robbed?"**

_  
Let's rock until the clock strikes two _

"**Well……" Kassie starts, but then Kabran comes and slaps Kassie on the back of the head, she gives Kassie a death glare and walks away.**

_  
Stand up for what you believe _

**Kassie says she'll catch up with me later, and she walks off, and engages in an argument with Kabran.**

_  
And shout too _

**I sigh, and head off to my next class.**

_  
Here's another song from the youth that surround you_


End file.
